fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Brigand
Brigands '(さんぞく or 山賊 ''Sanzoku, バンデット Bandetto, or 強盗 Goudou, also referred to as 山の盗賊 Yama no tōzoku, lit. '''Mountain Thief in the Jugdral Series), also known as Bandits, are common enemies in the ''Fire Emblem'' series and TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. Often encountered in the early stages of any given game, Brigands are usually one of the only classes not playable, despite being present in a majority of the games within the series. In Game Combat The main characteristics that brigands have are high HP and Strength, only offset by their low Skill and Defense (Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 is an exception where the only notable brigand, Marty, has low strength and high defense). This stat distribution means that in combat situations, brigands often have a difficult time hitting their enemies (due to the low skill). However, if they do land successful hits, they are capable of inflicting considerable amounts of damage. When attacked, they often sustain tremendous damage themselves due to their relatively low defense, although their high HP helps immensely in countering this, much like Fighters. They are also able to cross peaks and mountains like Berserkers, but not water. Brigands are known for their ability to destroy Villages, a trait which they share with the Thief and Pirate classes. During the enemy phase, if a brigand unit ends its turn on a village entrance, the village will be destroyed, and any item that could have been gained from the village will be lost. This can be prevented by visiting the village with any ally unit before it gets destroyed. Fittingly, brigands often appear as reinforcements near villages in order to incentivize the player visiting the village as soon as possible. Most games with a sword-using Lord have the player fight brigands as the most common units in early stages, due to the Weapon Triangle advantage and their generally low hit rate. Some enemy brigands in Thracia 776 possess the Steal skill, being the only non-thief class/promotion to ever utilise this ability. In Fire Emblem Gaiden, Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, they overlap with pirates. Promotion In the GBA games, brigands promote into Berserkers, though the only brigand who can be seen promoting into a Berserker is Gonzalez. In Thracia 776, they promote to Warriors. In The Sacred Stones, it is revealed by looking into the code of the game that Brigands can be promoted either into Warriors or Berserkers. In Path of Radiance, Bandits promote to Berserkers, though none are playable without hacking. Their promotion gains are +3 in every stat except Magic and Resistance. Stats Base B |fe5= / *5*0*0*0*0*3*-*6*9*-* E |ts=25*4*0*1*4*0*3*-*4*-*-* 1 |fe6=20*5*-*1*5*0*3*0*5*12*-* D |fe7=20*5*-*1*5*0*3*0*5*12*-* D |fe8=20*5*-*1*5*0*3*0*5*12*-* D |fe9=25*5*0*2*4*0*2*0*6*13*14* D |fe10=25*9*0*4*6*0*3*0*5*13*13* D }} Maximum B |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*6*9*-* A |ts=60*19*15*16*19*30*18*-*4*-*-* 16 |fe6=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*5*12*-* A |fe7=60*20*20*20*20*30*20*20*5*12*-* A |fe8=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*5*12*-* A |fe9=40*20*15*20*20*40*20*20*6*13*14* ? |fe10=45*20*10*20*20*35*20*10*5*13*13* A }} Growth Rates Class Skills Promotion Notable Brigands Gaiden (as Thief) *Dahha *Gahha Thracia 776 *Marty Binding Blade *Gonzalez *Scouran Rekka no Ken *Batta *Zugu *Migal *Carjiga *Bug *Groznyi The Sacred Stones *Bone *Bazba Path of Radiance *Zawana *Ikanau *Havetti *Nedata See also *Pirate *Barbarian Gallery File:BrigandTCG.jpg|A Brigand in series 1 of the TCG. File:BrigandTCG2.jpg|A Brigand in series 5 of the TCG. File:Brigand_portrait_(TS).png|CG portrait of the Brigand class from TearRing Saga. File:Arena FE6.png|A Brigand with an iron bow in Binding Blade File:Brigand.png|Brigand battle sprite in Genealogy of the Holy War File:Brigand.gif|Brigand battle animation in Binding Blade File:FE6 Brigand Critical.gif|A critical animation of a Brigand in the GBA games. File:Brigand - Thief FE2 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the Thief class from Gaiden. File:FE3 Bandit Map Sprite.png|Map sprite of the Bandit class from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:BrigandFE4.gif|Map sprite of the Brigand class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Brigand map (TS).PNG|Map sprite of the Brigand class from TearRing Saga. File:FE8 Enemy Brigand Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Brigand class from The Sacred Stones. es:Forajido